The Office : A Harry and Tonks Story
by Adultfanfiction
Summary: TONKS, A DESK, AND HARRY HIDING UNDERNEATH IT . . . . . only suitable for people over 18 years of age . . . . .
1. Chapter 1

**The Office : A Harry and Tonks Story**

**llllll**

**llllll**

**llllll**

**llllll**

**Only suitable for people over 18 years of age. Fanfiction/Sex Story**

**llllll**

**llllll**

**llllll**

**Chapter One**

**llllll**

**llllll**

Tonks was exhausted. She had just come back from a raid on one of the suspected Death-eater hide outs, only to find that it was yet another trap, the second one this week. Death-eater activity seemed to have multiplied in the last few months; they were making a lot of high profile attackings, sending the Dark Mark in the sky every chance they got, as if encouraging the aurors to chase them. This slowly became a regular occurrence, maybe on average, every four or five days, and they were working the aurors to the ground. It started to seem like they were doing it as a distraction, probably to camouflage the real activities, the real schemes behind Lord Voldemort's plans, and they were becoming quite desperate, sending at least a few aurors to the alleged hide outs, just to confirm that they were once again, acting on unreliable information.

She trudged down the aisles between the rows of desks, giving half-hearted waves in reply to a few of the lucky ones assigned with desk jobs, the irony was a little too much to bear right now, she remembered looking up from her desk a couple of years ago, admiring all the battle scarred aurors coming back from the field, talking in codes or whispering about top secret information. She took one last look at the cozy rows lined up in the main room, and then sighed as she opened the door to her office. She had recently been promoted, and if it weren't for the fact that she didn't want to hurt Kingsley's feelings, she would have requested a return to a desk job position.

She closed the door behind her and leaned back against it, closing her eyes as she thought about having a long, much deserved bath when she got home. But her bad day seemed to take a turn, as she opened her eyes in surprise when she heard a very familiar voice call out from the direction of her desk. Sat there in her chair was Harry, a small sympathetic smile on his face as he gave her a little wave. Tonks smiled, probably for the first time that day, and her hair tended to portray her emotions, as her dark wavy red hair brightened up a little as she grinned at him. They had had a secret relationship for a couple of months now; it was frowned upon to date co-workers within the same department, so they decided to keep it to evening rendezvous' at each other's apartments and the occasional office quickie. It was a little less romantic, but Tonks was a very sexual person, much to Harry's delight. She could already feel the tingling sensation between her thighs.

The two of them had a connection, and neither of them ever bothered with the pleasantries of "How are you"s and "What are you doing here?"s. Tonks walked over to him and sat on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck as she rested her head against his chest. She let out a contented sigh as Harry gently kissed her head and started rubbing her back.

"Long day?" Tonks nodded against him as Harry pulled her closer. The little things he did was what she liked the most about Harry, the way he wrapped his arms around her when she needed it the most, the way he always offered to make her a cup of tea whenever she wanted to rest, and especially the way those green eyes looked at her with genuine concern whenever she was feeling down. She felt very lucky to have someone in her life like Harry; he was kind, sweet, and caring, and he had a way of making her feel like the most special person in the world. They both sat there quietly for a few minutes just enjoying each others warmth, until Tonks looked up into Harry's face.

"Did I leave my knickers at your apartment last ni . . . ?" She paused for a second and gave out a small sigh.

"Harry."Her voice turned a little stern when she said this, and he couldn't help but look a little shifty as he avoided her eyes. She held back a smile as quietly said,

"Harry, that had better be your wand . . . ." She wiggled her bum a little as she watched Harry close his eyes and groan, a faint blush rising in his cheeks. He quickly cleared his throat, and looked back at her.

"Err . . . . yes . . . of . . . . . of course it is . . . . ." Tonks gently shook her head as she smiled up at him, playfully scolding him like he was a small boy.

"What am I going to do with you . . . . ?" He felt embarrassed, almost ashamed, he knew there was a time and a place for things like this, and this wasn't it. He was about to apologize to her, but he quickly pushed aside those guilty feelings when she shifted one of her legs over him and straddled his lap.

"You couldn't wait till tonight could you . . . . . ?" She gave him a small smile and bent down to kiss him as she started to rub her hips up and down against his manhood, purring, moaning as she stuck her tongue in his mouth. Harry was a little relieved that she was in the mood, he liked the fact that it was always her that initiated these things. He was too shy to try and be the one to act first, the last thing he wanted was for her to say no, not right now, or something like that, and although it shouldn't be a big deal, he had trouble facing rejection, he had hated it ever since his childhood. And no matter how confident he seemed when it came to his job, he was still the stuttering, nervous boy fresh out of auror training when it came to Tonks. Having a sexual relationship with an older woman had a tendency to do that; it was always them that had control over the relationship, they were like their toy boy's, and Harry was more than happy to fill that role.

"Mmmmm . . . . . Do you like that Harry . . . . ?" Tonks continued to tease Harry with her hips, rubbing her femininity slowly up and down his trousers. She was about to slide her hand down his pants, when all of a sudden there was a loud knock at the door.

"Bugger . . . !" Tonks quickly jumped off the chair and looked towards the door; she thought about not answering it, but there wasn't much chance that whoever it was was going to go away since everyone saw her walk in a few minutes ago. She looked back down at Harry and with some quick thinking, grabbed his robes and threw him under the desk.

"Tonks? Can I come in? I need you to verify the reports on today's raid . . . . ." The door handle slowly turned as she quickly sat on the chair and straightened out her robes, running her fingers through her hair and letting out a small irritated sigh as she watched Kingsley Shacklebolt walk in. He was looking down at the reports as he made his way across the room, only looking up when he was standing in front of her desk.

"I need you to confirm the events that took place in Devon today, just read them throughand sign your approval . . . . ." The head auror held out the reports to her and noticed that she seemed a little flustered. He was going to ask her if she was feeling OK, when he noticed her nipples prominently poking through her robes. Kingsley quickly looked back up to her face, he had dignity, and he also had a lot of respect for women, especially for this one, and he wasn't going to lower himself to the same level of all the other drooling male workers of this department. She was a very shapely woman, those robes were a little too tight for her voluptuous figure, and were certainly a little too inappropriate for the work place, but nobody was complaining. Heck, even some of the female aurors looked at her appreciatively.

"Sure . . . Kingsley . . . . I'll have them back to you in no time . . . ." She was a about to take the reports from him when all of a sudden she froze, eyes widening a bit as she felt a gust of cold air rush up her thighs . . . . . . . .

"Are you OK?" The head auror was looking down at his second in command with a frown, a little concerned at the way she suddenly became very still.

"Yeah . . . . . . yeah, I'm OK, Shak . . . . . . . nothing to worry about . . . ." She then started to squirm in her chair, quickly reaching down beneath the desk to, what seemed like to him, swat something away. Kingsley Shacklebolt was a little confused as to why she was acting like this, what could possibly be under there?

Harry couldn't believe his own daringness. He had sat there beneath the desk, listening to her talking to her boss, all the while admiring the view in front of him, liking how her robes parted just a little to expose one of her slender legs. He was thinking to himself, if he just lifted her robes just a little, he would be able to see what knickers she was wearing today, when all of a sudden his heart started beating as a rather dirty thought crossed his mind. This was Tonks after all, she was the one who had shown him the excitement of having sex in public places, the thrill of knowing that anyone could easily walk in on them, and he could still vividly remember his first sexual encounter in her office. His breathing was a little labored as he slowly reached out, his fingers trembling as he gently lifted her robes up to her knees, only to feel her tense up and quickly reach down and push his hand away. But it wasn't a real push, it was a half-hearted attempt, and Harry had the feeling that she wasn't entirely discomfited with the idea.

He could hear her say something to Kingsley, but he wasn't listening, he gathered his courage again and slowly reached out, taking his time to give her a chance to stop him. He lifted the hem of her robes up her shins . . . . . up towards her knees . . . . . . and finally pushing them back up her thighs. . . . . . Harry was definitely finding it hard to breathe. She wasn't stopping him. And there it was, between her thighs was the front of her light blue knickers, a cute, tiny little red ribbon knitted in at the top. He liked those knickers. Well, his favorites were those red, lacy thongs she sometimes wears, but he found these just as sexy. Especially under the circumstances. He tried to take a deep breath, but it only came out in shaky gasps, he knew he should take a minute to calm himself down, to tell himself to relax first, but he didn't want to stop. Every second was precious to him, and he was a knicker away from seeing Tonks up close. He was positively dizzy, but a small part of his mind was crystal clear as to what he wanted to do. He slowly reached out towards her knickers, and started to lightly stroke his index finger up and down the small crevice, the entrance to her femininity, loving the way he heard her whimper very quietly as he rubbed her. Even through the material of her knickers, she felt so warm beneath his touch, and Harry was definitely feeling the strain of his throbbing manhood against his trousers.

A few moments back, Tonks felt a small gust of cold air rush up her legs as she felt a pair of hands push her robes up. Her heart stopped. Was her going to do what she thought he was going to do? Yes. Harry continued to push her robes up her legs as she squirmed, and she could feel the blood rising to her cheeks. She quickly reached down and slapped his hand away, but a small part of her didn't want him to stop. The thought of what he was going to do was arousing her.

"OK . . . . If you're sure . . . . . . but if you are feeling a little ill, take the rest of the evening off. I have plenty of people who can cover for you." Kingsley said, still looking at her with concern.

"No . . . . . no . . . . don't worry about it. I'm . . . . . I'm just a little tired . . . . I'll go straight home when I've finished these and a few others reports . . . . . ." She could feel Harry's hands lifting up her robes again as she eventually took the reports her superior was still holding out. She looked up at him with a nervous smile, trying her best to act normal, reassure him that everything was OK. Kingsley didn't look convinced, but he seemed to have let it go. He knew how hard it was to convince Tonks that she needed to take a break every now and again; she was always so enthusiastic about her work, although not so much lately.

"Alright then. I'll leave you to it." Tonks looked on in relief as Kingsley turned around and walked towards the door; she was going to shout at Harry for doing such a thing . . . . . . or . . . . . maybe . . . . . no, she was going to shout at him. But you did like it . . . . . said a voice in her head, as she closed her eyes and let out soft moan, she felt Harry's fingers rub her up and down, and apply a little pressure onto her hardened snub. She couldn't help but open her thighs just a little and lean back in her chair, pushing her hips into his hand, encouraging him to carry on. She felt herself becoming wet. She slowly reached up and started to squeeze her nipples with her fingers through her robes, when a pretty blonde woman, Alison, her personal assistant walked in.

**llllll**

**llllll**

**llllll**

**llllll**

**to be continued . . .**

**llllll**

**llllll**

**llllll**

**llllll**

**llllll**

**llllll**

**Please let me know if you want me continue either this story or Fleur's story. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**llllll**

**llllll**

She couldn't help but open her thighs just a little and lean back in her chair, pushing her hips into his hand. She felt herself becoming wet. She slowly reached up and started to squeeze her nipples with her fingers through her robes, when a pretty blonde woman, Alison, her personal assistant walked in.

"I've finished up the statements for tomorrow, I've also finished typing the transcript you asked for a few days ago and . . . . um . . . Tonks? . . . . . . Tonks . . ?"

Allison had become Tonk's secretary a few weeks back, transferred from the Department of Muggle Affair's for reasons which she seemed to not want to talk about. She was what most people call pretty in a conventional way, only about five and a quarter feet tall, she was quite slim with a hint of womanly hips. She wouldn't attract the majority of the male attention like Tonks did, but when you look at her, really look at her, that's when you see how pretty she is. Not only was she good at her job, she was a hard worker from start to finish, always being the first one to get there and the last one to leave, and even though the increased Death Eater activity probably doubled her workload,she always managed to get her work done earlier than she needed to and had rarely let Tonks down since she started working for her. But most all it was her inner beauty that made her shine, she was that shy but sweet type of girl, someone you can't help but like, someone you know who would always be your friend. Amongst other things, this was what Tonks liked about Allison, she always seemed to be happy, had a smile that was infectious, and it always lifted her mood when she saw Allison, particularly after those tiring and miserable days when she felt like quitting her job. It was nice to see a friendly face. And it didn't hurt that she was sometimes presented with a nice view of her, those conventional robes hung loosely on her slender frame, and whenever she bent over the desk to reach for somthing . . . . . well . . . . it was very revealing, and those bra-less days often had Tonks wondering just how supple they were . . . . .

Tonks was looking back at her, but she seemed to be concentrating on something else, no, it was more like she wasn't concentrating on anything at all, her light brown eyes were glazed over and she seemed to be massaging her chest, maybe she got hit by a spell? Allison thought, she often came back from the raids with aching muscles and bruised limbs, but the young blonde quickly scrapped the idea when her eyes drifted over to the other side of her chest where she could see the tip of her breast, the large enticing nipple poking through her tight robes. Allison blushed as she hugged the folders she was holding; it wasn't the first time that she had walked into her office only to find herself glancing down to those alluring large nipples, it was hard not to notice them. And it was definitely not the first time that she noticed the air in her office drifted with that faint, intoxicating aroma of femininity, it was quite obvious to Allison that Tonks was firmly against the idea of not mixing business with pleasure, and Allison inwardly groaned as she knew her superior's concentration won't be at maximum right now. And she couldn't help but notice a familiar sensation rush through her body when she saw Tonks like this, but that can't be, she told herself, she didn't have any sexual feelings for this woman, and no matter how attractive she is, they're relationship was only on a professional level. That's what she told herself when she was working at the Muggle Affair's department.

"Wh . . . I'm sorry, what did you say . . . ?" Tonks eyes seemed to clear, and she looked up at her assistant and gave her a friendly smile. Her breathing was a little labored but Allison chose to ignore this for now.

"Em . .. . . . .Well I've written up the transcripts you asked for, do you want me to go through them now . . . or . . . . . . I could always come back . . . ."

A few moments back, Tonks was reveling at how wonderful Harry's fingers felt, he knew just how to tease her; just how to push her buttons and it was all she could from letting a moan escape her lips. She was totally at his mercy now and gave into the fact that she was going to let him do what ever he wanted. It was clear where Harry wanted to take this, what he wanted to do to her, so with her free hand, she lifted up her robes a bit and shifted aside her moist knickers, telling him that he can go further, and much to her pleasure, he had proceeded onto to delving his fingers into her femininity very slowly, in and out, letting her enjoy every second of this new and exciting endeavor with her secret lover.

"Er . . No . . . . no . . . . we should go through them now, since we have that press conference tomorrow. . . ." she replied a little breathlessly. She couldn't help it. They had plenty of time to review the transcripts, but the thought of talking with her attractive personal assistant while Harry was . . . . The thought was appealing . . . no . . . . . . arousing . . . . . She sighed to herself. She was becoming a very bad influence on young Harry.

"OK then . . . . ." Allison hesitantly sat down on the chair in front of the desk, and couldn't force down the blush that was rising in her cheeks when she noticed her superior was still continuing to rub her breast. Tonks noticed where her assistant's eyes travelled and quickly pulled it away, her cheeks flushing red herself as she stammered out,

"I was hit by . . . er . . . an unusual spell by one of the Death Eater's and . . . . well . . . I'm OK now, just a little sore . . . . That's all . . ." Allison gave her shy little look.

"Of course . .. "

Down under, Harry couldn't hold back his smile. He felt Tonks move her hips into his hand, encouraging him to keep rubbing her, and so with renewed enthusiasm he continued to stimulate her with his fingers, increasing the pressure just a little, rubbing her hardened snub in circles with his thumb, and not before long, he felt her knickers become slightly moist. He didn't think it would go any further, even Tonks had her boundaries when it came to daring sex-related activities in her office, but much to his surprise, no, shock, he saw one of her hands come down and lift her robes a little. She shifted aside her knickers and held it there, telling him what she wanted.She wanted him to . . . . . she . . . she wanted him to . . . . Harry was having trouble picking up his jaw from off the ground. Tonk's was a very very bad influence to him, and despite himself, that's what he loved about her. Besides, it was me that got myself in this situation, not that I'm complaining, he thought himself. Harry's heart beat faster as he complied with her wishes, his fingers were trembling with anticipation as he slowly slid his fingers into her, pushing them in as far as they could go, not realizing that he had stopped breathing since she had asked him to pleasure her further.

He continued to slide his fingers in and out, when, yet again, he heard the door open, but this time it was a female voice, and he presumed it was her personal assistant, Allison. He heard her ask Tonks if she wanted her to go through something, he didn't quite catch what she said because his hearing, while his ears were functional, they were partially impaired with the thumping of his own pulse, and his mind was overloading with all kinds of dirty thoughts that he would definitely only allow to be kept between himself and Tonks. He wished Tonks would hurry up and make her leave, but it was not to be. Harry's arm went limp with disappointment when he heard Tonks say that they should go through the transcripts, he sighed to himself as he started to pull out, but once again, the older women astonished him when she clamped his hand with her thighs. Harry was slowly but surely, approaching the point where he passes out from lack of oxygen.

Allison was having trouble concentrating. Her mind was working furiously as she tried to focus on the objective, or objectives, which were to discuss the issues which needed to be addressed in the transcripts, ignore Tonk's hand which somehow found itself back to rubbing her large breast, and avoid looking across to her other breast, where her hard nipple was poking through her robes, just asking to be suckled on. Did I just think that? Her mind was playing tricks on her again. She did find Tonks attractive but she told herself that it was not in a sexual way. She was just reacting to the situation like any other straight women would.

She was about 10 minutes into the discussion when she slowly realized that it was probably going to be her doing most of the talking, Tonks was looking at her with what was clearly a feigned expression of interest, nodding every now and again to show that she was listening. She didn't seem to realise just how much her slow, sensual hand movements were distracting her assistant.

Once Allison had gotten into the flow of things, it was becoming easier to concentrate on reading her notes. She wasn't sure what she felt about all of this, she had never looked at a women this way, but Tonk's caressing was making her feel something, it _felt_ like nervousness, but it wasn't the best time to sift through her emotions when all she can hear from the other side of the desk is Tonk's shallow breathing. But she thought things were looking bright, that soon enough she will be able to step out of this office, take a few relaxing breaths and sort out her own confused feelings, but things suddenly took a drastic turn. She stopped mid-sentence as she watched her superior's body give a tiny little shudder, she closed eyes for a few second while her hips gently jerked a couple of times, she gripped the armrest tightly with her free hand and continued to squeeze her breast with the other. She seemed to be in her own little world at the moment, especially that hand which was giving her breast quite the attention.

The young blonde was having trouble comprehending what she was seeing. One could give her the benefit of the doubt and assume it was just an aftershock effect from a dark spell or something, but given the glazed look in her eyes, the hand still caressing her chest, the faint aroma in the air, the older women sat in front of her had clearly gone through the physical motion one goes through when one experiences an orgasm. Allison could see that she was putting a lot of effort into concealing her little trip over the edge, but she knew what she saw, she knew where Tonks had just been, and she couldn't help but like the look of it. She was pretty sure her white cotton knickers were a little damp by now. She didn't know what to say, apart from ask her the obvious.

"Um . . . . . . . Tonks . . ? Are . . . Are you feeling alright . . . ?" Allison was feeling a little flustered by now, she knew Tonks was feeling more than OK, but she couldn't pretend to not notice something like this, and she would be more than a little relieved if Tonks asked her to leave so that she could gather her own thoughts. She marveled at how easily Tonks could reach her climax, she only seemed to be leaning back into her chair and massaging her breasts, and she found herself being a little envious of this, it's not like she could reach down between her thighs to experience the thrill while she was working at her desk. That thought had crossed her mind more often than not and it had become a necessity to take the occasional trip to the ladies bathroom to relieve her of that sexual urge.

"Yes . . . . yes . . . I'm fine . . . . Please continue . . . ." Tonk's breathing was shallow, and funnily enough that look of pleasure was gone and was now replaced with a look of determination, which, Allison suspected was because of the concentration needed on keeping her composure in front of her assistant. She just didn't know how to interpret this, was Tonks coming on to her in a weird sort of way? And what's all that shuffling sound that kept on coming from under the desk?

Allison was near breaking point now, if she was to cross the line with a women, she would want to do it with Tonks, they had become very close despite only knowing each other for a few weeks, but she trusted her, and so with as much courage she could muster, she gave a purposeful glance down at her breasts to try and convey the question she was dying to ask. She was fairly certain how Tonks would be feeling about the situation, she started to notice a while back that Tonks' eyes had a habit of traveling up and down her body during meetings, whether it was consciously or unconsciously, she didn't know, but it was pretty damn obvious.

They really were nice breasts, Allison thought, they were so lush, so full, and they looked incredibly soft, no wonder some of her female colleague's took surreptitious glances at them whenever she walked past. A few seconds past while Allison became transfixed with her superior's ample bosom, she was really taking them in for the first time since she met her, and didn't realize that her purposeful glance had turned into and outright stare. But the same desired result was met, and a slightly embarrassed Allison slowly looked up at her superior to find her looking back at her with a small smile. Now was the moment of truth for Allison, if anything she would wait for her to make the first move, she definitely wasn't going to, but her hopes quickly came crashing down when, with an amused smile, Tonk's looked down at her reports she was holding and gave a little nod to indicate that she should continue.

Almost dying with embarrassment, Allison looked back down at her reports, it was a long shot anyway, she thought to herself, it's not like she was some stunning women like her superior was, but she did still hold onto a little hope for the future, the signs were definitely there and she wasn't going to give up that easily. Returning to her professional manner, she carried on with reading her notes, keeping her eyes glued to the words she was reading so she could hurry up and get this over and done with. When she was finally finished with the one-way discussion, she looked back up at Tonks and raised her eyebrows, asking her whether she even had an opinion on what she had just read to her. She clearly didn't.

"Well . . . . that was a . . . good job, Allison . . . . good job . . . . good work . . . so who transcribed that interrogation anyway?"

"It was a court testimony." Tonk's eyes widened with guilt as she gracefully put her foot in her mouth. She reddened slightly and looked down at the table quickly.

"Yes . . . . of course . . . . well, that should do for now . . . . um . . good work . . er. . . . . you're dismissed . . . . ." Allison refrained from rolling her eyes as she got up and walked towards the door, but her agitation wilted as she looked back over her shoulder and saw Tonks look up at her with an apologetic smile. She let out a small sigh as she turned the door handle and stepped out to the office, stepping back into the real world where Tonks wasn't coming onto her by rubbing her breast and climaxing in front of her. She thought back to the look on Tonks face when she was coming and admitted defeat. Damn this! She thought, as she looked over towards the ladies bathroom. Back in the office, Tonks consulted Harry and made a quick decision.

After Allison dumped all the transcripts on to her desk, she started to walk towards the bathroom when she heard the office door open.

"Allsion, could I see you for one more second?"

**llllll**

**llllll**

**llllll**

**To be continued . . .**

**llllll**

**llllll**

**llllll**

**llllll**


	3. Chapter 3

**llllll**

**llllll**

**Sorry guys, gonna be a little busy the next few days, won't be able to post chapter 3 until Sunday. But I'll try and make it up to you. I promise! **

**llllll**

**llllll**

**adultfanfiction**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three**

**llllll**

**llllll**

After Allison dumped all the transcripts on to her desk, she started to walk towards the bathroom when she heard the office door open.

"Allison, could I see you for one more second?"

lll

The main room in the Auror department was becoming less and less busy; employees were starting to go home, anxious to get away from all the hustle and bustle. Some were planning on going to the three broomsticks for a nice relaxing drink or two; some were going simply to take peeks at Madam Rosmerta's often revealing blouse. None of them knew that she went into the back every now and again to squeeze her nipples, those prominent pair of little bumps poking through her thin blouse did wonders for promoting the place. For her age, she was still attracting customers, male and female, and it certainly wasn't because the firewhisky was good.

The few who were still there looked up from their desks in curiosity; they saw Tonks poking her head out from her office, she had a strange look on her face for some reason, and then they looked over to where Allison was standing, where she was rooted to the spot, and looking very, very nervous. She visibly gulped as she slowly, hesitantly walked back towards her boss. The aurors who saw this small exchange went back to what they were doing, naturally assuming that Allison was in trouble, which was quite rare, but none of them knew how far from the truth they were. None of them knew that the there was a young man sitting under the desk back in her office, and none of them certainly knew that behind those cheerful, friendly eyes of Tonks', images of smooth mounds, little pink nipples, and lots of compromising positions were flashing by.

lll

Tonks sighed as she watched a slightly disappointed Allison walk out of her office; things have been a little tense between the two of them for a while now. She always seemed to blush whenever she came into her office, especially after those days when she was straddling Harry in the chair, or lying on the desk with Harry above her, or on a few memorable occasions, she was on her hands and knees and Harry was behind her. Those were her favorite. She always made sure to put a locking and silencing spell on the office door, and also made sure to look presentable after Harry went, (that invisibility cloak certainly had its uses) but still, Allison always seemed to know that something had gone on in her office that day.

After Allison closed the door behind her, Tonks finally pulled her chair back and glared down at her guilty looking lover beneath her desk. Harry looked up at her apologetically, although he was trying very hard to not smile at her right now, her face was flushed, her nipples were as hard as ever, and her legs were still wide open for him to see her damp blue knickers. It seemed she didn't know whether to be angry at him or not, but the slow mischievous smile that crept onto his face helped her come to a decision.

"Dammit Harry, I could have lost my job! What were you thinking?" Harry sensed the slight irritation in her voice and became a little uneasy, she was right, if Kingsley had found him under there, Tonks' job would have definitely been in jeopardy. But he wasn't going to apologize that quickly, he was still feeling a little audacious, not to mention confident about the fact that he had just manipulated her, something he never had the courage to do before. And to top things off, he knew she liked it, he knew she liked it a lot. She just didn't want to admit it or say it out loud just yet. He knew he was walking a thin line, but he was still basking in the glory of having gotten one over her. He looked up at his partner in crime with a small smile.

"I didn't see you complaining . . . ." He lifted his glistening fingers to his mouth and licked a tiny bit of her juices from his index finger, looking up at her with a very innocent look, glancing down between her legs once or twice. He was making fun of her. Tonks opened and closed her mouth a few times, obviously trying to think of a good way to argue his point. She managed to splutter out,

"I . . . n . . . . I . . . . . that's not the point! I . . . ." She closed her legs and tried to hide her moist crotch, trying very hard to fight down the blush rising to her cheeks. She began to fidget under the curious stare of those beautiful emerald green eyes; he was still looking up at her, head tilted to the side, waiting for a proper answer. He never got one. Tonks narrowed her eyes and looked down at the young man sat beneath her desk for a few seconds, but then seemed to give up as she let out a frustrated sigh.

"You're lucky I fancy you so much, Harry. But don't think for one second that you're going to get away with this that easily . . . ." Tonks looked down at him with a threatening look, trying to convey to him that she meant every word, because when it came to sex, she had the upper hand over their relationship, she was more experienced, (not by much at all, but she didn't tell Harry that) and she was his first as well, and besides, she found the stuttering, shy Harry very cute. The threatening look was met with a nonchalant, almost cocky smile and a shrug of the shoulders.

"OK. If you say so."

The casualness in his voice annoyed her a little; he was obviously convinced that he had already gotten away with it, that she would forgive him eventually and maybe even tell him how impressed she was at his daringness. She scoffed at the idea. She vowed to herself there and then that she was going to get him back for this, and that he was definitely going to pay the price for his cheekiness.

"You think you're real tough now don't you . . . . ?" Harry was still sat cross legged beneath her desk, acting aloof and trying to hide the fact that he was very pleased with himself. He's probably thinking he could be the one doing some of the teasing from now on, Tonks thought, but he wasn't going to let him play her, those sexual episodes in their apartments or in this office was her territory, it was always her who enticed Harry, it was always her who'd tease him until he's begging. And she was going to have none of it. She looked up at the door to the office, and then looked back down to Harry underneath her desk, and asked him a question.

"Harry, do you think Allison is pretty?" A look of confusion sprung on his face at the sudden change of her voice. It was sweet, and seductive, a complete shift from the annoyed one she was using several seconds ago.

"Erm . . . . . why? I mean . . . ." Tonks held back a smile. She had him on his back foot already.

"Don't worry Harry, I won't get upset. Everyone thinks she's pretty and . . . . . .well . . . . all I'm asking is, if you do as well . . . ." Harry was unnerved by her demeanor, it was angelic, her face showed of nothing but innocence, but her eyes told a different story. He knew the raunchy devil inside her was cackling with glee.

"How would you feel . . . . . if . . . . . say . . . . . oh, I don't know . . . . . . if you saw us kissing?" Harry's eyes widened with fear, he knew Tonks all too well, he knew what she was capable of, and all of that confidence he had before quickly vanished. He didn't want to know where these questions were going to take him. But the bottom line is, if he said no, it would be an outright lie. He and many others have pictured these two in more than plutonic ways, so he decided that the best course of action would be to say nothing and gape like a fish at her, but unfortunately, for Harry, Tonks took his silence as a big "Yes, I would be very turned on." She grinned at him and patted his head before she got up from her chair.

"You wait right here then, OK?" Harry looked on in stunned silence as the older women got up and started to walk towards the door.

"Allison, could I see you for one more second?"

Tonks had opened the door and called out to the retreating back of her assistant, remembering back to the look on Allison's face when she was looking, no, staring at her breasts during the meeting. Tonks knew Allison was a little confused with her own feelings, but the hint of lust she detected just before, was quite enough evidence to presume she had a little crush on her. She also had similar feelings for her assistant, she remembered how something sparked inside her when she saw Allison's bare flesh, it was during one of those meetings, when she bent over the desk to reach for some parchments, when Tonks was suddenly presented with a very nice view down her assistant's chest. Her loose robes hung off her slender frame and she could see right down her, and to her surprise, she wasn't wearing a single stitch of clothing underneath. So naturally, Tonks found herself staring at Allison's bare chest, a pair of supple looking mounds with nice little pink nipples, wobbling a little as she grabbed the parchments. Since that moment, she looked at her assistant differently; she often wondered how soft she was, and during meetings she would let her eyes travel up and down her body when Allison wasn't looking.

Tonks watched as Allison slowly made her way back towards her, she looked nervous, apprehensive, but her eyes also told of the curiosity, probably wondering what her boss had in store for her. Tonks was wondering about that as well. She felt a tad guilty about this, it was a spur of the moment thing, but if it meant Allison could at least get her bearings on her sexuality, then she was glad to help. Plus, she would be able to get her revenge on Harry. Tonks gave her a friendly smile as she held the door open for her assistant to step into her seemingly empty office, and then locked it behind her, doing the standard locking and silencing spells with her hand; she had cast them so many times that she could do it wandless now.

Allison walked into the room, her heart was beating as she sat down in the chair in front of the desk, wondering what her boss was going to say, or more to the point, do to her. She heard her whisper something behind her back, so she turned around in her seat just in time to see Tonks waving her hand at the door; her breathing suddenly became strained as she quickly snapped her head back and faced forwards. She had a feeling she knew what those spells were. Allison heard the soft footsteps approach her, she became increasingly nervous as she felt her presence just behind her; and couldn't help but close her eyes and inhale a faint waft of her feminine odour, it was so arousing; it just drove her crazy sometimes. She flinched a little as she felt her hand on her shoulder, but her muscles soon relaxed as she gave a friendly squeeze and knelt down beside her chair.

"I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention during the discussion earlier, I was just . . . . a little . . . . . ." She had no idea how to explain to her assistant that she was too busy having an orgasm.

"Pre-occupied?" Tonks looked up at Allison to see a small smile on her pretty face, she smiled back in return, she didn't seen annoyed with her which was a relief, and it also made a good starting point for her.

"You could say that . . . . . . . . I guess I was . . . . . thinking . . . . . . . you know . . thinking about us . . . . ." Allison froze as she heard these words, the look on Tonk's face left no room for imagination as to what she meant by "about us". Tonks gently took hold of her hands on her lap and looked up at her.

"I know things have been a little strange between us recently, but I just want you to know that whatever it is that's on your mind, I'm here for you . . . . . . ."

Time seemed to slow down to a stand still as Tonks slowly raised Allison's trembling hand to her breast, gently placing her palm over her nipple, letting her feel them as they stiffened under her touch. Allison stared as Tonks started to rub her hand in circles, moving it around her succulent breast. They felt wonderful. They were firm, and yet so soft, they were round and full, and they fit perfectly in her hand as she cupped them, the feel of them were sending shivers down her spine. She had waited for this moment for a while now, and they felt just as supple as they looked in those tight robes, and she gradually felt the warmth of her body flow towards her femininity. She slowly looked up into Tonk's face, but this time she didn't see her boss, she saw a friend who was willing to help her along, a friend to help her sort out these confused feelings of hers, and she was more than happy to venture out with this women. Allison didn't know what to say right now, her brain wasn't functioning as well as it always does, so she gave her a simple nod, telling her that she was OK with this, that she wanted this as well. Tonks smiled up at her, a little relieved that she felt the same way, and without further ado, she slowly leaned forward and pressed her lips against hers.

Allison felt her lips tingle as they made contact with the older women's, they were soft and moist, and she couldn't help herself. The Allison no one in this department knew slowly released itself from within her; she felt her own tongue run along her lower lip, seeking entrance, telling her she wanted more. Tonks was a little surprised at how easily Allison fell into the kiss, she was already leaning forward trying to push her tongue in, but she didn't hesitate, she responded immediately and opened her mouth to her, sighing in content as she felt her tongue touch hers, slowly waking up the lust within the two women that they had both hidden away since when, neither of them knew. Allison suddenly pulled away and looked at her, her swollen lips, her shallow breathing, the look in her eyes, it was obvious Tonks had been waiting for this moment as long as her, but she needed to clear a few things out first. She whispered a little breathlessly,

"Tonks . . . . I . . I don't want things to change between us . . . . I like the way things are . . . . . . . I . . I just . . . . . ." Tonks pulled back and looked at her with raised eyebrows, slowly processing what she meant by those words, and then her look of surprise was slowly replaced with hurt and regret, she started to think that maybe Allison wasn't ready for this. Allison saw her expression change and quickly reached out to grab her hand.

"No . . . ! What I mean is . . . . I . . I do want this . . . but . . . its just . . . . I don't want things to change . . . . ." Tonks frowned at Allison, she seemed to be trying to tell her something with her eyes, she obviously didn't want to say the words out loud, it seemed like she was scared she might hurt her feelings, and then Tonks slowly realized what her pleading eyes were telling her. She smiled back at her, at last figuring out her dilemma, and she gave her hand a gentle squeeze and whispered,

"So you want this to be . . . . . a kind of . . . . . no strings attached thing . . . . . ?" Allison looked down at their hands for a few seconds, glad that she somehow got the message across, and also relieved beyond words that she sounded OK with this. She looked back up at her.

"If that's the wording for it these days then . . . . . um . . . . . yes . . . . . I suppose . . . . that's it." Tonks chuckled lightly as she got up from her knees and pulled Allison up with her. They stood inches away from each other, looking into each others eyes; Tonks opened her mouth as if to say something, but seemed to decide against it and just gave her a gentle smile. She started to run her fingers very lightly across her cheek as she looked down at her friend, feeling quite lucky to have someone like Allison to be her working for her, they had become quite close in a short space of time, and would be happy to help her out in anything, and she was definitely happy to help her out on exploring her own sexuality. Allison looked up into those warm brown eyes; she could practically hear her heart thumping in her chest they were standing so close to each other. Her body was pressed against hers, and she could feel Tonks' nipples poking through, telling her she wanted them to be touched, telling her she wanted her mouth on them, and she wanted it just as bad, she was just aching to squeeze them, suckle them and let her tongue flick them around. She was dying to let all these pent up emotions flood out of from within her.

Tonks could see the glimmer swirling in her eyes, and she finally saw what Allison was really like. Most of the time she was quiet, polite, and very sweet, but what people didn't see was that on the inside she was just like anyone else, she had sexual desires just like everyone else; although hers was of a magnitude that not many people would associate with Tonk's shy personal assistant. Tonks slowly let her fingers trail her cheeks, her jaw, and across her lips and then with one last look into her eyes, leaned forward again for the second kiss. But this time there was no boundaries. They both wrapped their arms around each other as they let their tongue rove around their mouths, Tonks started running her fingers through Allison's silky blonde hair, and she in turn reached up and squeezed her hand between their bodies, wanting to caress her breasts, wanting the feel of the suppleness in her palm again. Tonks stepped back a little to give her some space, and moaned into her mouth as she felt Allison's fingers find her nipple through her robes, she started to squeeze them, twist them, it was causing a tingling sensation to spread around her chest, and she loved every second of it.

Harry was at a loss to what to do. He had sat there stock still while Tonks walked over to the door, furiously trying to figure out what the hell she was going to do, what all that mischievous look was for in her eyes, but that soon became apparent when he heard her call Allison back to the office. Uh, oh. His body tensed up as he realized what she was expecting them to do, a threesome? he thought to himself, I've only been with one women and she wants me to be in a threesome with her assistant? His hands were shaking and beads of sweat were starting to form on his forehead, he held his breath as he listened to Allison's quiet footsteps, coming closer as she walked into the room and sat down on the chair just a few feet away from him. Oh god, Oh god, he kept repeating to himself. All these questions started swirling around in his brain, causing him to panic as he hid himself behind Tonk's desk. What if I disappoint them? What if I do something wrong? Or what if I just stand there naked like some fool, not knowing what to do? He clenched his fist with nervous anticipation, he heard Tonks starting to apologize to Allison about something, but he wasn't really listening to the words, actually, he was, he was listening out to the dreaded words of, "You can come out now Harry" and he didn't know what he would do when he heard them.

All his friends at Hogwarts talked about how cool it would be to be with two women at once, and here was his chance, to fulfill every guy's fantasy; he felt he almost owed it to every guy who dreamed about being in his position, to take full advantage of it and have the best time of his life. So with that thought, he took a couple of deep breaths and readied himself of what was to come. He closed his eyes as he repeated the words in his mind, any second now, any second now, he could hear them talking in the background, he assumed Tonks was trying to convince Allison to join in with them, but as the seconds ticked by, he became more and more anxious. The beating of his heart pretty much drowned out any of the words that were being said by the two women, but as he sat there, he slowly started to think that maybe Tonks had gambled a little too much, that maybe Allison wasn't into this kind of thing or she was just too shy to get involved, whatever it was, eventually it seemed like they had come to a conclusion, as he heard both women stop talking. He assumed everything was OK as he didn't hear anyone leave the office; so again, he took a couple of deep breaths and prepared himself as if he were going into battle, waiting for Tonks to ask him to come out. It certainly was a daunting task that lay ahead of him, and each second seemed to last and eternity as he waited and waited, already thinking about positions, ways to please them both; but as the ideas slowly formed in his mind, a small part of him was wondering what was taking them so long. He couldn't hear them talking anymore so why hadn't they called him out yet? Curiosity and anxiety got the best of him and he quietly got on his knees and peeped over the desk. His eyes almost popped out when he saw what was in front of him.

Allison couldn't get enough of her, the way they kissed each other was so sensual, and so arousing, but every passing second was like agony as her desire to touch her naked skin grew at an alarming rate. She wanted her so much, she wanted to feel her warm body against hers, wanted to taste her, please her, but, despite all that, she was still a little shy about making the first step. Tonks could feel Allison's movements becoming more urgent, her hands were roaming all over her body now, and her fingers were squeezing her nipples harder and harder, as if trying to reach through her robes. But she seemed to be holding back, trying very hard to keep control of herself. She behaved like Harry in some ways, no matter how much they wanted it, they would try and be patient so that they wouldn't rush into things. Tonks had to smile at her eagerness; it certainly wasn't the Allison she knew a few minutes ago. She granted her wishes and pulled back; looking into her eyes as she slowly opened her robes and let them fall to the sides. Allison's eyes were affixed on her chest; she was wearing a very thin dark red blouse, it went very well with Tonks hair, and by the looks of it, she wasn't wearing a bra underneath. She was again, intrigued at how full they were, she didn't need any support, as they just held themselves. She then proceeded to lift her blouse over her head, watching as Allison's eyes widened with awe as she slowly, hesitantly reached out for them, letting out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Tonks moaned a little as she felt her gentle hands caress them, knead them delicately as her hard nipples flushed against her palm.

That was it for Tonks; she gently pushed Allison back down on her chair and knelt down in front of her, slowly parting her legs to tell her what she wanted to do. Allison's breathing was becoming shaky as she let Tonks lift up her skirt, watched as the older women slid her knickers down her thighs and down to her ankles; held her breath as she saw her slowly reach up and run her fingers through her curls, stroking her snub with her thumb till it hardened. She closed her eyes and moaned as she felt two of her fingers slide into her aching femininity, slowly pulling them in and out until she felt her juices starting to flow. Tonks looked on in awe at how quickly Allison became wet, she really wanted this, and it became clear, that she wanted more, so much more, as she slid herself down the chair and inched her hips into her moving hand.

As she lowered her face to Allison's moist femininity, she saw a mane of messy black hair peeking out from behind her desk, and smiled inwardly as she gave Harry the show of his life. Her revenge was coming into her action. There was no way she was going to let him join in. Yet. She was just going to let him watch and suffer, as she stuck her tongue out and started to lick her hardened snub, all the while sliding her fingers in and out. She felt Allison open her legs even further and so she pushed her fingers as deep as they could go, pushing upwards a little to find that sensitive spot that was guaranteed to send any women into a gushing orgasm.

Harry couldn't think straight. A part of him knew that he shouldn't be watching this, he definitely didn't consider himself a voyeur, but he couldn't force himself to look away. His eyes were glued to the two women in front of him. Harry really couldn't think straight. And then, his mind went completely blank as he watched Allison lean further back into her chair until she was almost lying on her back, lifting both her legs up until her knees were resting on the armrests. She reached out and started to stroke Tonks' hair, but then her hand stopped at the back of her head, she seemed to be pushing the older woman's face harder into her femininity as her moaning became louder and louder, and she was looking ready to explode right before him. The sounds of Tonks' fingers pleasuring her, the sounds of her tongue licking Allison up and down, it was becoming too much for Harry to handle. Those slurping sounds, to put it eloquently, should be considered illegal in the presence of a man who couldn't join in.

Tonks was having the time of her life. She didn't realize how much it aroused her to taste another woman, and it felt good to be the one to give her this kind of pleasure. She opened her eyes and looked up at the younger women; the look on Allison's face as she moaned was . . . . . sublime . . . . . her mouth was hanging open and her eyes were fluttering open and closed, they looked like they were about to roll to the back of her head as she reached out and started stroking her hair. She felt her hand press her face closer to her wetness, telling her, begging her to give her more, and so she slid her fingers deeper, used her free hand to spread her lips apart so that she could lick and suckle on her hardened snub with more intensity than any woman should be able to handle. But Tonks wanted more as well, she wanted to share the pleasure with Allison at the same time, but she didn't want to stop, by the sounds of Allison's breathing, she was approaching what looked like a mind-blowing orgasm. So she looked over to the desk where a pair of green, stunned looking eyes was peering over the edge, staring right back at them, she could feel his magic spreading throughout the room, no doubt the source of it was coming from somewhere beneath his stomach. She sure was corrupting Harry at a young age.

She figured he had suffered enough, although she wasn't really sure if Harry had learned his lesson, or even grasped the concept of the lesson, since he was probably too busy trying to remain conscious throughout this ordeal. But it was time for Harry to play his part now. She shifted her body a little so that she was on her hands and knees, well, on one hand and knees since the other was still sliding in and out of Allison, and then using her back muscles to hold her in place, with the hand that was holding her lips apart, she quickly reached behind her and pulled her skirt up to her waist, revealing her blue knickers that were still damp from Harry's doing earlier before. She looked back at Harry and met his eyes, trying to tell him it was time to come out, but given the situation, Harry wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed right now so he looked back at her dumbly, wondering why she just lifted her skirt. She restrained herself from rolling her eyes. To make her point clearer, she again, quickly reached behind her and pulled her knickers down to her knees, telling him, showing him what she wanted him to do to her. Tonks seductively wiggled her bum at him, doing all she could do to entice Harry without saying anything since her tongue was very busy, and by the way his eyes widened with fear, he finally got the message.

Harry tried to gulp when he finally figured out what Tonks was telling him to do, but his mouth was too dry to even let him swallow. He looked over to Tonks' naked bum, then up at Allison, who was slowly starting to tremble as she closed in on her climax, and then looked into the eyes of his lover, and then looked back at her naked bum, and then back at Allison, and then . . . . his eyes were darting back and forth, almost trying to look for an answer as to what he should do. No, he knew what he should do, what he wanted to do, but since this was his first, he felt he was allowed some time to panic beforehand. But his time had come, and he was going to make sure he enjoyed every moment of it.

He took a couple of deep breaths before he pushed himself up onto his feet, noticing that he was finally able to swallow, he took a second to gulp, almost trying to swallow his fear as he slowly made his way around the desk. With small tentative steps, he approached the two women, Allison still hadn't noticed him, she was clearly some place else, her eyes were closed and she was gritting her teeth as her body kept trembling, almost as if she was holding back the orgasm, every second she held it made the end that much more intense. Harry could definitely relate to that. He walked behind Tonks and got down to his knees, staring down at her soft round bum, marveling at the beautiful sight before him. He could see the hair between her legs glistening with her juices, and that was all he could take, he couldn't wait any longer. He fumbled with his belt for a few seconds, until he finally unbuckled his belt and slid his trousers and boxers down his thighs, slowly stroking his manhood as he inched himself closer and closer to her. He rubbed his tip up and down her moist lips . . . . . . .

**llllll**

**llllll**

**llllll**

**to be continued . . .**

**llllll**

**llllll**

**llllll**

**llllll**

**llllll**


	5. Chapter 5

**llllll**

**llllll**

**Chapter 4**

**lllll**

**llllll**

Harry was struggling with his belt, it was one thing to be distracted by the presence of two semi-naked women; it was another when you're staring at them as one of the said women held her legs high in the air while the other lapped away at her wet femininity. His fingers were desperately working at the belt buckle, but he could not for the life of him take his eyes off of them, especially the area between Allison's legs where the juices were flowing freely around Tonks' face, that area was certainly catching his eye. His heart was beating so fast that it almost hurt. It felt like it was five times too big for his chest, and his breathing had been irregular for a while now and he was starting to feel the effects of it. Dizziness overcame him as he continued to struggle with his belt, but after a few more failed attempts, he felt the sweet sensation of his belt loosening and his trousers falling down his thighs. He felt he could finally breathe. His manhood had been straining against the material of his boxer shorts for the past half hour, and it was a relief to finally take his trousers off. This was Tonks' doing, she was getting him back for the under-the-desk-fondling before by making him watch, making him suffer, which, he reasoned, was fair play. It was a little reckless on his part, who knew what Kingsley would have done if he found out, they were breaking several rules at the time, and it was hardly a situation where they could do the typical, "You know Kingsley, there's a really good explanation for this . . . ." speech to get themselves out of the tight spot.

However, that was all in the past now. Tonks had made it clear what she wanted him to do and he was happy to oblige. Yes, he was going to give her a good seeing to, as Ron would so romantically put it when he went off with one of his Quidditch fan girls. He took a deep breath as he lowered himself down onto his knees, slowly shuffling himself closer to Tonks' awaiting wetness. Harry had never been so nervous in his life. He was nervous but excited. No, he was excited but nervous. . . . Whatever it was he had a hard time calming his nerves. His sorting ceremony, his first task, his first auror test, hell, his first time with Tonks paled in comparison to the jumble of emotions he was feeling right now.

He pushed his boxer shorts down to his knees, sighing quietly as he let himself stand free, and took his manhood into his hand as he leaned in towards her. He started to run his tip up and down her moist crevice, earning a very hungry moan from Tonks. Harry drew a long breath as he watched himself enter her; she had arched her back to perk her bum a little higher, and had then pushed herself back into him, telling him she wanted it now. But he knew better. He knew that deep down she liked to be teased, so many times before she had told him to go slow, told him to play with her snub as he slid himself in and out of her, slowly, gradually, building up to her orgasm. So that's what he did. He took his time by pulling back out, and then went on to continue sliding his now glistening tip up and down her wetness, running his other hand gently around her hips, her bum, sending shivers up and down her spine. But it was a little too much to handle for Harry.

Allison was now visibly shaking as Tonks continued to lick her, her breathing coming in raspy moans, her eyes fluttering open and closed as she neared her climax, and not before long, her muscles around her thighs tensed up and she exploded from within; her hips jerked and her legs stiffened out as she threw her head back, shaking, screaming, as she sailed over the edge. She slipped further down the chair as she shuddered from head to toe; only just staying on by the death grip she had on the armrests. Without this she would have certainly fallen off the chair and collapsed on the floor. Tonks moved her face back from her legs to watch her assistant come, but the moment she did Allison's eyes flew open and she looked down at her, the intensity in her eyes surprising both Harry and Tonks.

"Oh god . . . Don't stop . . Don't stop!" She grabbed Tonks' hair and shoved her mouth back against her soaking femininity. Tonks' eyes widened in shock at the forcefulness of her assistant, this certainly was not in character; she blinked a couple of times as her mouth was pressed against Allison's glistening femininity, but quickly recovered as she opened her mouth and went back to pleasuring the younger woman. She was more than happy to carry on, she was unbelievably aroused from this ferocious side of Allison and so she continued to lick her up and down with renewed vigor, loving the way her moans and groans became louder and more desperate. She hoped the silencing spells were strong enough on that office door, she sure did not want to lose her position, or worse, lose her job. She loved this office too much, and not because the view was good.

Harry was at a loss for words. He could have lost it right there and then without even touching himself. The sight of the quiet, pretty assistant screaming and trembling, her legs high in the air while she practically shouted at her boss to carry on devouring her was just . . . . . wow. You really do see a different side of a person, the real side of a person when it came to sex. Tonks used to say that it was the quiet, shy women who were more likely to be animals in bed, and it certainly looked like it with Allison. Well Harry had held back long enough. He was pretty sure Allison had seen him when she looked down at Tonks, but it seemed like she was too busy to even care. So putting aside his worries of what Allison would think of him being there, he took his manhood and parted Tonks' lips, letting out a small groan as he slid himself into her, finally feeling her warmness envelope him. It was heavenly; he had craved for this moment for so long. He looked down and got a good hold on Tonks' hips, and then pushed himself into her as far as he could go.

When Tonks felt Harry enter her from behind, she let out a low, throaty moan against her assistant. She had lost all inhibitions; and right there and then she would have looked over her shoulder and told him to take her, told him to give her everything he had. But as she was a little busy at the moment with her assistant, she just wiggled her bum a little to try to relay her feelings to him, silently telling him how much she wanted it. Whether or not Harry got the message, it seemed he wanted just as bad. She felt Harry's hands grab hold of her hips, and he started to slide himself in and out, gradually moving faster and faster and sending her on a collision course to an all-consuming orgasm that would surely rival Allison's. She could already feel it starting to bubble inside her, it was like when she felt herself closing in on her first ever orgasm, the sensation was overcoming her senses and she couldn't do anything but let her body rush towards her climax. Her body felt ten times more sensitive to Harry's member as well, the intensity between the three of them was reaching boiling point and Tonks knew it wouldn't be long until her body started quivering under the immense pleasure. And soon enough, Tonks felt her muscles around her thighs tighten, she felt herself squeeze Harry within her as her hips started to convulse, and it was just too intense for Tonks. She had to pull her mouth back from Allison and close her eyes, quickly laying both her hands on the floor to support herself as her body shook from the orgasm.

"Oh, Ha . . . Harry . . I'm coming . . I'm coming . . ." The feverish whispers from Tonks only fueled Harry's desire to please her more and so he increased the pace, thrusting his hips into her harder and harder as her body shuddered, he could feel her juices flowing, already trickling down his thighs and dripping onto the floor as he sent her over the edge. Harry was also having trouble holding on, but he was a quick learner. He had developed stamina over the weeks of being Tonks' lover, and with much effort, he controlled himself and forced down that familiar feeling rising within him. After a few more seconds, Tonks' trembling started to subside and it was then that Harry noticed Allison. She was sat there with her legs still held up high in her air, staring at him with a look of complete and utter shock on her face. So she didn't notice him before, he thought. . .

Allison had a good feeling that it was Harry who Tonks was "seeing" during office hours, but the last thing she expected when she opened her eyes was to see the man himself in front of her, staring right back at her while he held on to Tonks' hips as she came on the floor. When the hell did he get here? Was he here all the time? What the bloody hell is going on? Did Tonks plan this? A thousand different questions raced through her mind, but just as quickly as they came, they soon disappeared as she suddenly felt Tonks' mouth over her wetness again. It seemed her boss had recovered from her orgasm, and had now returned to licking her, lapping away at her wet lips, suckling on her hardened snub and drinking her juices. Allison didn't bother questioning his presence, she was well on her way to her second orgasm and she was helpless to stop it. She leaned her head back against the chair and kept whispering for Tonks to keep going, the animal inside her had taken over long ago and she just didn't care who was there anymore.

Harry couldn't help but feel a little relieved at Tonks' distraction, Allison had finally noticed that she was currently taking part in a threesome, and he didn't know how she would react to the situation. Worst-case scenario would be her fleeing the room crying, most likely feeling embarrassed and used, and best-case scenario, which seemed to be likelier of the two now, would be for her to willingly carry on. Either way, it didn't seem like her body would give her the chance to let her decide on how she felt about this, as Tonks had now gone back to tasting her, and she had gone back to breathing heavily and holding Tonks' head in place as she pleasured her. She seemed more responsive to it as well, she gasped and her whole body jerked every time Tonks moved her face back and then went in to give her a good long lick from the bottom to the top of her femininity. She looked so vulnerable as well, even if she wasn't happy about Harry being there, it seemed she was completely powerless to stop her body from reacting. The control Tonks had over Allison was definitely arousing. After he felt that Tonks had recovered from her orgasm, he went back to pushing himself into her, harder, faster, listening to her match his every thrust with a small moan. Sweat started to form on his forehead as he hounded her with his body, but before he even started to feel himself nearing his climax, once again, Allison's body started to shake, her whole being shuddering as her second orgasm hit her with full force. This time Tonks didn't stop, she was relentless in her licking and suckling, almost drowning in the flood of her juices flowing from within. There certainly didn't seem like there were any words to describe what Allison was going through, her eyes were practically rolling into the back of her head, her hips were jerking harder every time, and she was screaming out so loud that if anyone overheard her, it would have sounded like she was being tortured or something. Both Tonks and Harry knew that was far from the truth.

Allison couldn't believe she could experience something this amazing. Her very bones were tingling with pleasure as the sensation rushed through her entire body, it felt like her head exploded when she came, screaming as the earth-shattering orgasm fell upon her, and after what felt like an eternity, she finally started to come back down to earth and regain control of her senses. Tonks was still licking her between her legs, but it felt too much now, after that orgasm her femininity was just too sensitive, and she had to gently move her hips back from her, telling her that she couldn't take anymore. She felt completely drained, and her body sagged in the chair as she waited for her heart rate to return to normal, only partially aware of the distant sounds of grunts and groans coming from somewhere in front of her.

Tonks would have been pleased with herself, happy at being the one to give Allison such pleasure, but right now, her mind was spinning in circles as Harry took her body from behind. She was completely at Harry's mercy, he was thrusting himself into her harder than ever before and she had to admit that she loved it. She felt herself racing towards the edge as he repeatedly hit the sensitive spot within her with his hard shaft, and not long after Allison came, she too felt her body spasming under Harry's grip, every thrust sending a wave of pleasure coursing through her veins, moaning his name as he continued to devour her. She again lowered both hands to the floor to hold herself up, taking deep shuddering breaths as she climaxed, feeling herself tighten around Harry's manhood as he slid himself in. She had to give it to Harry, he had yet to make her come twice in "one go", and it was certainly something she wanted for to happen again, the second orgasm was just as intense as the first, but her body felt completely spent now. Leaving that blissful feeling of content, of satisfaction, it was something you just couldn't achieve by yourself. And believe her she's tried.

As Harry watched the two women shudder, he too felt he was going to burst, every time his manhood delved into her it felt like one giant leap towards his climax, and the sight of watching these two beautiful women come in front of him was the final straw for Harry. He had valiantly fought down his orgasm until now; not wanting this to end, he had taken deep calming breaths as he made love to her, controlling himself so that he didn't ruin everything for Tonks, as he used to do in the early days, but it was useless now. Whether or not Tonks had come again, he couldn't hold it down any longer. He gripped her hips hard, his breathing became increasingly ragged with every thrust, and after a few more forceful pushes he finally let go, releasing himself inside of her, letting out a long, deep groan as he came, shuddering as the ecstasy burst inside of him. Like the other two, he too felt his body drain of all strength, and he unconsciously leaned forwards and wrapped his arms around Tonks, somehow wanting to have her body close to him as he waited for the orgasm to slowly melt away.

All three occupants of Tonks' office were breathing heavily, each of them in their own little world, waiting for the beating of their hearts to slow down as they recovered from what definitely was their most intense, most erotic experience of their lives. A full minute passed in silence while Harry, Tonks and Allison got their bearings, and once the fog started to clear up, the reality of the situation came back to them. They each went through the turn of events that lead them all to find themselves in Tonks' office, half-naked, in a steamy threesome. It was Tonks who moved first. She got up from her hands and onto her knees, she heard Harry gasp quietly as he slipped out of her, and then she turned sideways and looked at Allison, and then at Harry, and then back at Allison with a slightly worried expression on her face.

"Um . . well . . . . . . . I suppose . . I suppose you're wondering why Harry's here . . . . . ." Tonks hastily covered herself up and wiped her mouth with her robes as she tried to explain herself, but it was a fruitless attempt. How could she explain this to her? It was all her doing, she manipulated Allison to get back at Harry, just because he made her come during their meeting, which she actually enjoyed, and then she urged Harry to join in while she pleasured her assistant. She couldn't help herself, her body had lost control the moment she started tasting Allison, and she was too aroused to think about the consequences. Most, if not all of the blame lay with her. Allison would probably never trust her again.

As Tonks continued to search for the right words, Harry looked at Allison sheepishly as he tried to inconspicuously as possible, pull his boxers and trousers back up. Allison looked back and forth at the two of them, wondering how she should feel about this, she did feel a little hurt, this was her first time with a women and she wanted this to be something special, which, actually was in its own way, she thought. That _was_ the most amazing orgasm she had ever had. As much as her mind was telling her to, she couldn't be angry with them. It helped that it was Harry who was the "other person", she had gotten to know him quite well the past few weeks when he often joined her and Tonks in the cafeteria during lunch, and she found that he was a genuinely nice person. He was kind, caring, very good looking, and Tonks held him at the highest of regards, as did practically everyone at the ministry, the exceptions of the dark sympathizers of course.

She quickly realized that she was still lying back in the chair with her legs wide open, and so she quickly covered herself up, blushing all the while as she sat back up in the chair. She looked up at them both and then gave them a small shy smile, wondering how to tell them that she was OK with this, and deep deep down, wondering if they could do this again, next time with her consent so that she could get to be with Harry as well.

Both Tonks and Harry looked at her with surprise, it was obvious this wasn't the reaction they were expecting, from the looks on their faces, they probably figured she would hex them round about now. Tonks visibly relaxed when she saw the smile on Allison's face, but she still seemed nervous about it all. She reached out and hesitantly rested her hand on her knee.

"I . . um, I just want you to know that . . I . . . . . . . er . ." She struggled with her words as things started to become a little awkward between them, she could hardly meet her eyes as she spoke, but she did seem determined to find the right words to say, knowing that things were still quite fragile between them. Harry looked on from the sidelines, this was more about them than him, he wanted to give them some privacy to work things out, but it didn't seem appropriate to just zip up and leave. Tonks was having trouble with what she wanted to say, and so he tried to help her out, tried to fill in this awkward silence. He moved forward and placed a hand on Tonks' shoulder and Allison's knee. He looked back and forth at them both and said,

"Look, we were all just caught up in the moment, you know? Let's just . . . . . . . let's just . . . ." Even he couldn't think of anything appropriate to say. He sagged his shoulders a little and then looked up at the younger woman, she didn't look angry at all but it still seemed like they should apologize or at least explain themselves.

"Allison, look, she didn't mean for this to happen . . . . It was just . . . . . I mean . . . ." Now Harry was losing steam. What could he say? He opened and closed his mouth a few more times, but no words came out. After a few moments, he sighed to himself and sat back on his heels, running a hand through his hair as the room was once again, engulfed in awkward silence. Strangely enough, it wasn't until Harry let out a big sigh and swore under his breath that the tension in the room eased up a little.

"Oh, bloody hell . . . ." Harry hardly swore, but the situation did call for it, and the two women couldn't blame him. They knew exactly how he felt. It was difficult to say the right thing at the moment, and none of them had a clue as to what that was. Harry looked up when he heard them chuckle; they both had a hint of amusement on their faces. They were all in the same boat, and "bloody hell" was probably the easiest way to round up everything they felt. The three of them shared a look that spoke the words that couldn't be said, and eventually Tonks quietly said,

"I guess . . . we should just . . . ."

"Yeah . . . . ." That simple reply from Allison was all that was needed to be said. The three of them got up from the floor and straightened out their clothes, Harry readjusting his glasses, both women running their hands through their hair and wiping down their robes. After a few moments, they looked each other over and made sure they all looked presentable, and then their heads turned as they heard a knock from the door.

"Tonks? Are you still in there?" It was Kingsley, and he was trying to turn the door handle. Tonks quickly checked herself over and then looked at the other two, eyebrows raised as if questioning them. They knew what she was asking and in return gave her a nod, both looking around the room one last time to make sure there wasn't anything that would give away the fact that they had all just participated in their first threesome. Tonks fished for her wand from within her robes and then waved it at the door, taking the spells off as a wave of light purple sparkles swept down, instantly letting Kingsley turn the handle and open the door.

"So have you finished the repo . . . . . . oh . . . Hello Harry, didn't know you were here. Hello Allison." Kingsley looked mildly surprised that Harry was here, he hadn't seen him go in earlier. Allison gave him a nod and a smile, while Harry tired his best to act natural.

"Yeah . . . I just dropped by . . . you know . . to say hello." Harry seemed uneasy about something, in fact, all three of them looked a little shifty but Kingsley decided to just ignore it. He turned his attention back to Tonks.

"Look Tonks, don't bother finishing up those reports, take the night off and go get some rest. That's an order." He gave her a look that told him he was serious.

"OK Shak, I will . . . . Any news on that case up in Scotland?" Tonks asked. Kingsley shook his head.

"No, not yet, Sirius hasn't reported back, but I don't expect him to until later on in the evening. He did send an owl a few hours back though, and it said that him and his team raided a suspected hide out, a cottage in Inverness, and found a few death eaters in some kind of "kinky orgy", whatever the hell that means."

Harry coughed and spluttered at the same time, while Tonks and Allison tried very hard not to laugh at him. Kingsley frowned as he looked on in confusion.

"Harry, have you heard of that ritual . . . ?"

**llllll**

**llllll**

**llllll**

**The End**

**llllll**

**llllll**

**llllll**

**llllll**

**llllll**

**Sorry for the wait, been busy. x I hope you enjoyed it. I'm thinking of adding another chapter with the Fleur story, but not sure where to go with it yet.**

**llllll**

**llllll**

**llllll**

**llllll**

**llllll**

**llllll**

**Thinking of starting a few others. Any plots you'd like me to do?**

**llllll**

**llllll**

**1. Harry and Hermione, The morning after. (Sequel to MM's Evening of Allurement) Harry walks into Hermione's bedroom to find her touching herself through the bed sheets . . .**

**llllll**

**llllll**

**2. Another version of what happens when Rita Skeeter interviews Harry in that cramped closet during the Tri-wizard Tournament. Everything is the same, only the Tri-wizard Tournament is held in Harry's seventh year. A 14 year old Harry is a little . . . you know . . .**

**llllll**

**llllll**

**3. What Allison did to get transferred from the Department of Muggle Affairs. She finds a vibrating wand in her boss's office . . .**

**llllll**

**llllll**

**4. Harry gets captured by the Death Eaters, Bellatrix has a couple of hours alone with him in a cell in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor. Harry is chained to the wall . . . .**

**llllll**

**I know some are a little strange, just trying to be original, you know? Adultfanfiction**

**llllll**

**llllll**

**llllll**

**Post Script : I will also welcome any suggestions on different parings, different plots. Thanks.**

**llllll**


End file.
